Trick Arrows
Origin *Most were developed by Oliver Queen. He was also the Lead Designer for them. *The place were the Trick Arrow were created in was Star City *The Characteristics and Dimensions were 75 cm to 90 cm from knock to head; Overall length and weight varies depending upon the specific arrow in question. History In his career as Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), has had custom designed many unique arrowheads, many of which are interchangeable and can be used for any size arrow shaft. His protege Red Arrow (Roy Harper) also employed gimmick arrows during his years as Queen's sidekick Speedy, but now prefers more conventional weaponry. Ollie's son, Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) never developed an appreciation for his father's unique weaponry, though he was once forced to rely upon Queen's Trick Arrows during an adventure with the Justice League. The inspiration for building gimmick arrows was bred out of necessity. Before donning the costumed identity of Green Arrow, Oliver Queen was abandoned on the island of Fiji and forced to fend for himself. The first non-standard arrow he ever created was a Flame Arrow, which he used against drug runners working for China White. Since that time, Ollie has used his wealth and resources to fashion specialty arrows suitable for all occasions. These arrows became of great use particularly during his "Hard Traveling Heroes" days with friend and colleague Hal Jordan, as well as his extended tenure with the Justice League. After the dissolution of the original Justice League, Ollie abandoned the use of Trick Arrows and began using standard arrows exclusively. Even now, he prefers the use of more conventional projectile weapons and rarely employs Trick Arrows. However, desperate times often require desperate measures, and if the situation calls for it, Ollie will occasionally dust off a classic Boxing Glove Arrow or Boomerang Arrow. The List of Trick Arrows * Acid * Blackout * Blade * Bola * Boomerang * Boxing Glove * Cable * Electric * Fan arrow * Fire extinguisher * Flare * Flash Grenade * Greek Fire * Grenade * Glue * Jet * Kryptonite * Magnetic * Net * Phantom Zone Arrow * Siren * Smoke * Suction Cup * Tear Gas 6-Classic Used Arrows *'Standard Arrow' Green Arrow often employs standard wooden arrows with a 75 cm to 90 cm shaft, steel heads and plastic fletching. *'Bleach Bottle Arrow' During one of the lower moments of Oliver Queen's life, he was forced to use a bleach bottle as an arrowhead to fend off a group of muggers. *'Boxing Glove Arrow' This was a customized trick arrow outfitted with a life-size boxing glove in place of an arrow head. It was arguably one of Green Arrow's most often-used trick arrows. *'Flash Grenade Arrow' This is a customized trick arrow equipped with an incendiary tip. It is one of several gimmick weapons utilized by the heroic archer known as Green Arrow. *'Greek Fire Arrow' This was a customized trick arrow equipped with a tip that could inject a perpetually burning stream of fluid into a target. It was one of several gimmick weapons utilized by the heroic archer known as Green Arrow. *'Phantom Zone Arrow' Superman once possessed a special blue arrow that opened a portal into the Phantom Zone. The Teen Titan known as Speedy stole the arrow and hid it in his possession for many years. He eventually gave it to his successor, Mia Dearden, to use against Superboy-Prime. In the Media *Green Arrow's Trick Arrows were used in the Smallville (TV Show) who was played by actor Justin Hartley. *Green Arrow's Trick Arrows were used in the Arrow (TV Series) who was played by actor Stephen Amell. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Trick_Arrows *http://www.comicvine.com/trick-arrow/18-55833/ Trick Arrows